Sailor Moon: Crystal Rose Dagger
by NananaFiction
Summary: Recently its seems Usagi and Mamoru couldn't be happier, that their love is stronger than ever.Whats good for everyone is dangers seem to be gone. But what they aren't aware of is that evil is manipulating and using the couples love for a troublesome plot
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **Hi Readers! Nanana here! I'm glad you're going to start reading my story! It is my first one, after all. Haha. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think, ok? Okay, thanks, great, bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Outside the Tsukino home cries of distress and agony can be heard. Bangs, thumps, and rattles shake the entire house...

"Look harder! Faster! Its gotta be around here somewhere! Urrgh! You find it yet?" Shirts, pants, shoes are flying and landing all over the bedroom. "I'm sure its in here!" Usagi is frantically searching for her left shoe, which she so typically misplaced somewhere. According to her she simply has to wear those specific shoes because they match perfectly with what shes wearing when she and Mamoru go out on their date later today. Tossing more and more closet junk, a pair of panties casually lands on top of Chibiusa as she walked backed into the room.

"Gah!" She flings the undergarmets to the floor. "Whats wrong with you! Are you crazy! I don't want your dirty laundry! Watch it next time, Usagi!" Chibiusa pouts and walks over to Usagi with her arms crossed. She sighs and hold out the missing heel. "Here, I found it in the kitchen, underneath the table. No surprise..." Usagi's face lite up and she snatched the shoe from the child. Eagerly she shoves Chibiusa out of the room. "Thanks kiddo! I gotta finish getting ready soon." Usagi sits down at her tiny vanity. I should probably bring back something nice for her for helping me out, she thinks to herself as she starts to brush her hair.

After a little while, Mamoru pulls up. Chibiusa hurrys upstairs and bangs on Usagi's bedroom door. "He's here! Hope you're ready Usa- " "Hey, Usagi! Chibi?" Mamoru was let in my Usagi's mother. Chibiusa quickly runs downstairs to him and greets him by jumping up into his arms. Giggling and smiling as usual. "Haha! Can I come too?" she asks. "Haha. No not today. Besides you wouldn't have any fun." he tells her. Chibi sticks out her tongue. "Yeah, Usagi ruins everything, right? Hehe."

"Pip down brat!" Usagi is standing at the top of the stairs with a sour look on her face. "Too think I was gonna bring you something back home and now ur trying to sabotage my date!" Usagi is wearing a casual white strapless dress with a pink cover up sweater and simple black heels. Along with her hair up in its usual odango style. She walks down the steps and grabs Mamorus hand. "Hey, lets get going." she said smiling. Chibiusa gasps. "Hey! Thats no fair! I found your dumb shoe!" The both of them start walking towards the door. "Usagi!" They continued and Chibiusa runs to the door and yells outside. "I had your underwear on my head!"

Mamoru opens the door to his car for Usagi and the both of them get in and drive off. The two of them went to the Crown Fruit Parlor just above the arcade. While the both of them where on their date, the girls were at Hikawa Shrine.

Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were are in her bedroom hanging out. For the most part they all were catching up on school gossip, shopping, and other typical teenage girl things. This is until Ami brought up the scouts. She mentioned how there hasn't been any trouble for the longest nodded. "Hey yeah, you're right." "So weird." said Minako. Rei looked at Ami only slightly concerned. "You don't think it could be a big deal, could it?" Ami shook her head and shrugged. "I've no clue, I only thought I should mention it. No one else did and we can't just over look it." Nodding again, Makoto spoke. "True, but theres nothing we can do about it. Besides its not a bad thing theres no trouble." Then Minako piped up. "Yeah! Plus we shouldn't go looking for the bad guys especially when theres no reason. Right?"

Ami looked at the bunch of them. "I suppose.." Honestly she didn't know what they should do. Infact she only mentioned the thought. She also wanted to talk to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna before the actually did or did not do anything. Usagi should probably be included as well. Although, the lack of danger in the city has take its toll on her the most. Shes so caught up in normal life she might not even pay any attention. In fact, wasn't she on a date today with Mamoru?

As usual, Usagi pigged out and Mamoru got the tab. It was another nice date and Mamoru even convinced Usagi to bring home a fruit parfe home to Chibi. The both of them were glad they had time to spend with each other today. Its been like this alot for a while lately and no one was complaining. That is no one except the scouts. Sometimes the girls would get on Usagi about how she always too busy for any of them. Which wasn't exactly true. Usagi still saw them in school and sometimes afterwards. But recently its seemed that Mamoru and her couldn't possibly be more in love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey Readers! Its Nanana again! Welcome to chapter one! I hope you like it! Don't forget to contribute by telling me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

Later that evening, Usagi returned home and Chibiusa was waiting by the window when she stepped in. Usagi smiled at the pink haired girl and handed her the special treat she promised her she wouldn't get. Chibiusa gasped happily and willingly took the surprise. "Gee, thanks!" she said smiling. "No problem. I decided I was too harsh on you earlier."

Chibiusa began to eat and followed Usagi up to her room. "So, you realize you've been spending way too much time with Mamoru, right?" Chibiusa said as she hoped up onto Usagi's bed. Usagi just looked at the child with a confused face and listened to what she was saying. "Yeah right." Chibiusa let out a huff. "Its true, Usagi. You're with him almost every single day and when you aren't you're on the phone or something." Usagi stuck out her tongue at the girl and pulled down her bottom eyelid. "You're just jealous he likes me better. Nyah!" Chibiusa scowled and stomped out of the room. Usagi stayed where she was and started taking out the earrings she was wearing.

"That stupid Usagi." Chibiusa muttered. "Mamoru likes me just as much as he does her!" The little girl pouted on the couch and turned on the television. Nothing of interest was on the screen so she continued to think to herself and ignoring the program. As she laid back and put her hands behind her head Chibiusa couldn't help but think about how she nevers gets to see any of the girls anymore. Its all because Usagi never takes her anymore. Maybe she was jealous. Chibiusa has been getting lonely and was starting to miss the others. She didn't like not being able to talk to Setsuna or play with hotaru or how Ami would tell her things she never knew and getting sweets from Makoto. If only the crime didn't stop, then she would see her friends more often.

Back at the shrine, the girls were getting ready to leave and go their separate ways. Rei walked the other three out of the shrine and then Minako and Makoto went one way and Ami the other. They all said their goodbyes and earlier made plans to meet back there tomorrow. On the way home Ami figured she would stop by Usagi's to let her and Chibiusa know they were invited too. She polietly knocked on the door. Chibiusa pipped her head up and got off the couch to answer the door. Quickly, she twisted the knob and was greeted with a soft smile of Ami's. "Oh, Hello Chibiusa." she said. "Hi, Ami. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. This had been the first time Ami stopped by in a while, she was a bit surprised.

"Just to stop by. Is Usagi here?" she stepped inside and carefully closed the door. "Or is she still out with Mamoru. Those two certainly are inseprable these days." she said with a small chuckle. "You got that for sure." Chibiusa said, rolling her eyes a bit. "Usagi! Ami is here!" she cried. Usagi quickly came downstairs with a large smile on her face. "Hey, Amy. Whats up?" she laughed. All three of them took a seat. "I came by to tell you that the girls and I are going to meet up at the shrine tomorrow." said Ami. "Maybe you could come too?" Chibiusa nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" she cheered. Usagi was about to say no, remembering her and Mamoru had already made plans but what Chibiusa said earlier bothered her. "Totally! We'll be there."

Ami smiled. "Good. See you there. Um, but my mother is expecting me so I'll see you then." She then got up and headed for the door. "See you guys!" and left. Usagi looked at Chibiusa. "See, I do not spend all my time with Mamoru!" she growled. "Yeah, well now you have to cancel your date." she chuckled. "How do you know about that?" Usagi snapped. "You always talk so loud on the phone." Chibiusa told her. Just as Usagi was about to get up and go after her, she got up and ran away laughing. Usagi grined her teeth and sighed, she had to go call Mamoru.

Upstairs, Usagi twisted and twirled the phone line around her finger. She really didn't want to cancel on Mamoru, its something she had never done before and she didn't know how he would take it. After a little bit of thinking, Usagi sighed hard and dialed his number. As she put the phone to her ear, she listened to it ring. He answered almost immediately. "Hello?" Usagi clenched the phone. "Oh.. h-hey, Ma-mamoru." she chuckled nervously. "Hehe..." On the other line Mamoru smiled. "Hi Usagi. Whats up?" Usagi calmed down, he was her boyfriend, afterall. There should be nothing to be afraid of. "Nothing I just called to let you know that.. uh... well...heh" she paused. "Come on, out with it. What is it?"

Usagi put her hand behind her head and laughed awkwardly. "Oh.. uh.. you see, the girls wanted to hang out tomorrow and I haven't seen them in a while and they really miss me and Chibiusa was nagging about how we see eachother too much and .. and.. and-" Mamoru cut her off. "You need to cancel. Its alright. Hahaha. I understand, calm down." he chuckled. Usagi felt a sense of relief and calmed down. "Great. I promise I'll make it up to you." she giggled. Mamoru laughed. "Alright. Listen, I gotta go. Call you later." "Okay! Bye." Usagi said and the both of them hung up.

She laid on her bed satisfied with how good she pulled through as if it was one of the worst things she had ever done. It certainly wasn't easy, though. She sighed contently and rolled over on her side and let out a small yawn.

But back at Mamoru's apartment, he clenched the phone tightly in his hand and had a blank stare at the floor. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes began to become full of anger. He didn't understand he seemed upset that Usagi had to cancel their date but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had become so use to her being around the he was disapoint he now had no plans. Mamoru just shook the feeling off and went to bed. Maybe in the morning he would call up Motoki and see if he had any plans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hi! Hi! Everyone I'd just like to let you know I've recieved my novel for a summer assignment and might be a little busy to write the story. But never fear because the next chapter is near! Tell me what you all think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

Usagi woke up the next morning fumbling out of bed and abruptly landing on top of Luna, who was sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Oww!" she cried. "Oof!" went Usagi, rubbing her back at the same time. She quickly got up and put Luna on the bed. "Usagi-chan! Please do be more careful the next time you decide you want to fall of the bed!" Usagi just rubbed her eyes and let out a groan. It wasn't her fault, Luna shouldn't of been sleeping there. But Usagi didn't say that. She slowly dragged herself to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and when she came out she was still as tired as ever.

Her mother had called breakfast some time ago and she just now lugged her way down the steps. Chibiusa, her brother, and father were all sitting at the table enjoying her mothers cooking. While she was cleaning up the kitchen. "Usagi!" her mother said. "You're sleeping in on a beautiful day like this? You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady." Usagi rolled her eyes. "Mom I'm going to Rei's today, okay?" she asked. "Me too!" Chibiusa chimed. "Well, that's a long walk so, sit down and have some breakfast before you go." Her mother placed a plate of font of her. Usagi was so late the omlet was cold and the ice in her orange juice had melted away. She ate quickly and then later on got ready.

When she came back down Chibiusa was waiting at the front door with her backpack strapped on and her shoe laces tied. "You ready yet?" she whined. "Yeah, you little impatient brat." Usagi snapped. "You're lucky, ya know? I could be on a date with Mamo-chan right about now and you'd be stuck here?" The little pink puff of a child just growled at her and started out the door. and the other followed. The two odango girls got to the end of the street. Chibiusa started for one way down to Rei's but Usagi tugged on her backpack to stop. "Hey!" she cried. "Lets go get Ami and walk with her." Usagi said with a smile. She smiled back. "Okay!"

They went in the other direction toward Ami's and soon enough were knocking on her door. "Usagi-chan! Chibiusa!" Ami smiled. "I was just about to leave when I had forgotten to eat breakfast." She giggled. "Now I'm glad I did or else we wouldn't be able to walk together. Just let me get my shoes on and we can get going, alright?" The two nodded simultaneously and then all three of them headed out to Hikawa shrine.

"So, Usagi, what did Mamoru have to say about you canceling on him and your date?" Ami asked curiously. A little light conversation would help the walk go by faster even if she already knew the answer to her own question. Usagi laughed. "He was fine with it and just said we could always go out another time. To be honest though, I was really scared to tell him. It was something I've never had to do before." Chibiusa laughed loudly. "Wow, Usagi! You're so silly! I mean, we've battled monsters and you've saved the world, but you're scared to change plans with Mamoru?" Usagi's face got bright red and she clenched her fist. "You little twerp! You wouldn't understand cause you're too young!" Chibiusa glared at her. "Oh yeah? Well I don't wanna grow up if it means I have to be stupid like you!" Ami just giggled at their strange ways of bonding.

Mamoru Chiba was up early that morning and had decided to call his friend Motoki, who worked at the arcade. Too his surprise, he was off that day and had time to hang out and do something. The two mad plans to hang out at movies together and that's where he was headed right now. Although, he wasn't exactly thrilled to be seeing his friend, he would much rather be with his Odango-atama right now. He could see Motoki waving his hand in the distance, Mamoru waved his in return and walked over to him. "Hey man." Motoki said. "Hey, Motoki." he smiled. Both of them entered the theatre to go see Samurai 09.

The three girls arrived at the shrine and saw Rei and the other two already waiting for them out font. "Hey everyone!" Chibiusa cheered and ran up to them quickly. "Chibiusa!" they all said, smiling and laughing. "That meatball head any nicer to you?" Rei asked. The little one shook her head. "Nope shes still as mean as ever!" Both girls laughed. Makoto knelt down. "If I had known you and Usagi-chan were coming, I would of brought snacks. But its okay, right? I'll make it up to you." she gave her a wink. Minako raced up to Usagi. "What? I Mamo-chan with you?" she asked curiously with a finger to her lip along with trying to peer behind her friend. Usagi shook her head back and forth. "Nope, I canceled our date." she said. All the others looked up in shock. "What?" the said at once. "Usagi, canceling on Mamo-chan? Come on, you've got to be kidding." Makoto said with her hands on her hips. Minakos mouth was just open as if she couldn't pull it back up. "Yeah really, they are always together." Rei added. "Its just so weird!" Minako finally yelled. Usagi-chan just laughed nervously and stood there with an awkward grin. "Oh well, lets just go inside, right guys?" Rei said.

Inside the shrine all of the girls were talking and having fun. "Yeah I can't believe school is starting back up in just a few weeks! I've totally forgotten everything." Minako said. Makoto laughed. "Haha, yeah me too. But its okay, Ami can help us out." "Yeah! Ami, you're soo smart!" Usagi said and Ami just blushed. "I'm sure Ami can't help any of you. The only thing you three pay attention to are boys." Rei said. "You're so right, Rei." Makoto said. "But its not like you don't like boys either. Duh." Minako teased. "Yeah, I know that! …. Boys." Rei said with her eyes twinkling. "Boys..." Minako and Makoto added. The three seemed to be in a daze. Ignoring the others, Ami turned to Usagi ."Mm. That reminds me Usagi, what are you and Mamoru going to do once school comes along?"

Mamoru and Motoki exited the movies and now walking down the street together. "Movie was alright don't ya think?" Mamoru asked. His friend nodded. "I especially liked the ending scene where the girl did'nt come with him." Mamoru looked at him funny. "Why that part?" Motoki laughed " 'Cause everyone knows life isn't a fairytale. Its just more likely the lady would rather be safe instead of following him around on dangerous missions." Mamoru thought about this a little bit remembering how he use to masquerade around as tuxedo mask always having to save Sailor Moon from danger. "Right... Hey wanna go grab something to eat?" he asked. "Sure! I see an okay looking hot dog stand up ahead." Motoki told him.

The two purchased their lunch and were now leaning up against a building walk eating. Motoki had finished and was now sipping on a soda waiting for Mamoru. "Say, weren't you suppose to be on a date with Usagi today?" he asked curiously. He wasn't use to the two not being together. er one went to the arcade, the other was sure to follow and they would always get milkshakes. Mamoru just looked at him. "Oh, well, yeah... " he paused. "But she canceled on me. " Motoki just looked back. "Oh.." not exactly sure what to say. Mamoru smiled and looked away. "Yeah but she said she wanted to see the girls. Its been a while. We are together a lot anyways." He nodded. "Yeah, its healthy to have a break." Motoki said and finished his soda. "Um but yeah, I just checked my phone and while we were in the theater I got called to work. I'm already late as it is and should probably get going. See you around, Mamoru!" he said and then left. Later Mamoru returned home.

"Huh? Are things suppose to change between us?" she asked Amy. "Well, its just that I think - " Rei cut her off. "Duh, of course things are gonna change. Schools starting and you guys wont see each other as much." Minako stood up and pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Its a tragic love story! A couple separated by the power of others and age. How cruel! Except with school, of course. Hehe." Makoto pulled her down. "Its not like that but it is going to be weird, Usagi. I mean...-" Chibiusa pipped. "So what? They are still going to be together. Its not the end of the world. Seriously I think you're all being stupid." Usagi looked at everyone. "I thought things would just go back to how they were before summer?"

"Indeed, that works as well. It at least answers my question." Ami said. "But I've got to get going. My Mom wants me to help with Dinner tonight. See you guys! Usagi, don't forget to tell Luna I say hello." The others watched her leave and Makoto stood up. "I gotta go home too. My plants need watering and I want to see if I can get them to live through winter. Haha. Hey Ami wait up!" Then she was gone. Now only left Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Chibiusa. Minako was trying to explain love to Chibiusa, who was way too confused to understand. She wasn't even sure if Minako knew what she was saying! Usagi and Rei were cleaning up slightly and talking about next year. Over a course of about half an hour, Minako had gone as well and Chibiusa was getting bored. "See ya later, Rei." "Byebye Rei!" the two said. "Later you too! Good to see ya! Call you later, ok?" "Ok!"

Later that night, after dinner, Usagi was in her room when her father knocked on the door. "Come in." Usagi said. She was sitting on her bed trying to decide which tights to where tomorrow. "Here, this came in the mail from the school while you were out. I know it can't be you're report card, we already know what that looks like. Haha" her father chuckled. He stepped in her room and handed her the envelop then left, shutting the door behind him. Usagi looked at the letter for a moment. It was from her high school and addressed to Tsukino, Usagi. That was her alright. She ripped it open and pulled out the papers inside. Carefully reading them, she only need to see the words. "Summer" , "School", and "Assignments." Usagi flopped on her bed with droopy eyes. Then quickly called Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami on a 4 way call. Each one answered. "Hello?" "Hey" "Hi Usagi." Hello, Mizuno residence." "Guys, tell me I'm not the only one who got a letter in the mail about summer assignments." Usagi whined. "I got mine right about the time you left the shrine, Usagi." Rei replied. "Me too! I was totally bummed when I found out." Makoto said. "Oh really? I think it will be a good way to spend the end of the summer and get use to learning again." "This stinks!" Minako cried.  
>"Well since I'm not the only one, I say we should work on ours together!" Usagi said. "Great idea!" "Thank god." "Could work." "I agree" Usagi's face lite up. "Okay! So tomorrow then at..." she trailed off. "My house!" Makoto said. "I'll be sure to make snacks. Haha" "Okay.. hey, I gotta go, see you all tomrrow." Then Usagi hung up the phone. She looked back down at the clothing on her bed. Looks like she wont need to look cute after all and Mamoru will just have to wait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hehe... oops.. I forgot to add my authors note and what nots to this chapter! Haha. Well umm... Hi, I am Nanana, don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

"Usagi- chan?" Luna was nudging at her side with her nose, trying to get the odango girl to wake up. "Hrmph, if she doesn't get up sooner or later shes going to miss the girls." The black hair feline fumbled trying to crawl on top the girl. She perched herself on her shoulder, took a deep breath, then released her claws. Quickly she began scratch at Usagi's face. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" she hollered. "Gaahh!" Usagi rolled around trying to get the cat to stop. "Whaa..!" Then she fell off the bed. "Oh Luna, don't you think you could of been a little easier?" she whined as she rubbed her face. "I'm sorry Usagi, but you need to be going to Makotos in no time, understand? Remember you made plans?" Luna just looked at the blond girl and yawned slightly.

Usagi's mouth dropped. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Mamo-chan!" She said frantically and raced to the phone. Quickly, she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

Mamoru was in his apartment getting ready to go see Usagi-chan and had just finished doing his hair when he heard his phone ring. He went to answer it and saw it was Usagi, it was like her to call him just before a date. He answered. "Hey there Odango, you ready for our date today?" he said happily.

"Uh, Mamo-chan.. about our date, I can't come."

"Huh? Uh, oh? How come? Is something wrong?"

"I'm really sorry, I know I canceled last time but me and the girls are going to help with our summer projects today."

"Hey, but we already had plans."

"I know... but maybe you could come over too?"

Luna frowned and shook her head. "No, he'd just be a distraction Usagi-chan." she whispered.

"Actually, maybe that's not such a good idea. Mamo-chan, I 'm really sorry! We might not see each other for a while. But I promise I miss you lots. Hehe."

"I miss you too Usagi-chan. I'll just see you later then."

"Yeah! I said I'd make it up to you, so don't worry, okay? I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Bye Mamoru!"

"Bye."

They both hung up. Usagi spun around and looked at Luna with the phone still in her hands. "I hope he's alright with this, Luna." she said softly. Usagi didn't like having to cancel on her boyfriend but the girls were right and she needed to be a little more responsible. Last year was her first year of high school and it was tough enough fooling around and she was slightly wiser now. "I'm sure Mamoru will understand, he knows how things are for you." Luna told her. "Now go get ready, we need to hurry."

Mamoru stared at the phone and slammed it back into place on the wall. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. "Again? She doesn't have time for me again?" he muttered aloud. "Its only twice, no big deal." He took off his clothes and changed into something a little more comfortable then he laid on his couch and stared up at the ceiling. "But... what if somethings going on?" he said. Mamoru rested her arm across his forehead and let the other drop to the floor.

Then he remembered what Motoki was saying after the movie yesterday. _'Cause __everyone knows life isn't a fairytale. Its just more likely the lady would rather be safe instead of following him around on dangerous missions...' _Maybe Usagi was rethinking everything. Maybe she thought that as long as hes Tuxedo Mask and she's Sailor Moon, then she will never be safe, even if hes there to protect her. Or maybe she would just rather be with her friends instead of him, shes probably tired of being around him all of the time. But there's just no wait she would lie to him about a project for school. It wasn't fair, they made plans before the girls. It was probably one of their idea's to not see him today. Usagi-chan was easily influence by them, after all.

Just then Mamoru fell asleep and began dreaming, dreaming of him and Usagi. It was so nice to be with her, like the entire summer. It had been filled with the both of them together and doing things with one other. Suddenly it showed him, her, and the others there together. Which wasn't that bad, that is until he faded away. Then it was just Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto there. He didn't feel jealous, just empty. With Usagi-chan with him, he felt like he was nothing, just a hollow body of flesh and bones. Mamoru loved her so much and things were just perfect until yesterday. But it was only one date, he didn't understand his feelings.

Usagi knocked on Makoto's front door and Luna sat by her feet. Then she was welcomed by the brunette girl and the both of them went up to Makoto's room where everyone was waiting for her. "Hi Usagi-chan!" Minako said. "Usagi, you're late, we've already started. Oh, and hello Luna." Ami smiled. "What else is new, meatball head probably woke up late." Rei teased. "Yeah well, I had to call Mamo-chan again!" Usagi hissed. "You would forget to do that last night." Rei snapped. "Well, at least I have a boyfriend to call." she stuck out her tongue. "Hey! I can get a boyfriend too, ya know!" Rei stood up. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Come on guys! Lets just do this, okay?" Minako sighed.

Everyone sat down around a table in Makoto's bedroom and began working. Minako and Usagi were the only two paired up still trying to figure things out while the others girls were quickly trying to finish this part of the project. Ami closed a book she was working with and sighed. "Finished." The others looked up at her in awe. "What?" "There's no way you can be done!" "Already?" "Ughh!" Ami smiled and giggled nervously. "Well, no. I'm not exactly done. I just need to assembly a few things at home later. Other than that, I've written down all my information and notes. And I already have a topic for the report to go along with it." This girls frowned. "You sure are some genius, Ami-chan." Makoto congratulated. "That's for sure." added Rei. "Ami-chan! Could you help us?" Minako cried. "Sorry, but I'd like to speak to Luna."

The blue haired girl and cat went into the next room to have their conversation, that way they wouldn't disturb the others. "Something on your mind, Ami?" Luna asked. She nodded. "Mhm." she sat down. "Luna, I've been wondering.. well, haven't you noticed how there's been no danger?" Luna was quiet for a while then spoke. "Come to think of it, you're right. Do you think it means anything?" Ami shrugged. "Its just it seems evil has taken a summer vacation as well." she chuckled. "It could be possible they are trying to lower our guard but I don't really think that's the case." Luna agreed. The bad guys have tried that before and surely they should know when something goes wrong, the scouts swing into action. "Me either, its just all the more reason for us to stay alert."

Sometime passed and the two were still talking. "So, Usagi-chan and Mamoru sure spent a lot of time together this summer." Ami said. "That they have. Sometimes I think its too much but they are in love and young. Haha." Ami smiled. "Yes, they are very lucky." Just then a noise was starting up in Makoto's room. "Uhhhhnn... I can't take this anymore..." Usagi whined. "Yeah... my head hurts.." Minako added. "Shut up you two. Its not that bad!" Rei snapped. "Oh, what am I saying? I can't take this." she cried. "Lets go have a snack, guys. Maybe it will help us think." Makoto said. "Luna! Amy! We're going stares to grab something too eat! I made tons, come on!" All the girls went downstairs and munched on cookies, brownies, and cake that Makoto had made.

Usagi was eating lots and kept stuffing her face. It had been a while since she had eating anything Makoto had made, she almost forgot how good her cooking was! "Makoto, I don't know how you do it but everything tastes great!" She cheered happily with food still in her mouth. "Thanks, I'm just glad I made enough to go around. hahaha." she laughed. Afterwards, they all went back upstairs and continued their work and Ami helped everyone out. Pretty soon it was about time for everyone to go and no one was complaining. "My place tomorrow guys?" Usagi said. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Here is Chapter Four! Its got some good important parts to the story but I just don't think I carried some of it out in the end of the chapter. Sorry. But its kinda late and I was working on 'Cinderella' and just felt like writting more and getting this chapter out there. But I promise the next one will be much better! But look out incase I decide to rewrite this one, okay? Don't forget to review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

When Usagi-chan arrived home she was wiped out. All that research and a long walk home? All she wanted to do was sit down and do nothing at all, until she smelled dinner, that is. She rushed to the kitchen and took her seat at the table and she was suddenly full of energy again. Chibiusa and the rest of her family were already seated and her mother brought them supper. Quickly she devoured the Udon noodles and rice put before her along with the Yakitori her mom prepared. After getting a second helping, her mother brought out desert. Lemon pie and Dango. Usagi couldn't get enough of her cooking! How her mother could do all this in a day is certainly a mystery.

Usagi leaned back in her chair contently and stuffed thats when Chibiusa spoke. "So how was Makoto's? " she asked sweetly. Usagi groaned remembering the torture. "Brutal! I don't think I ever did so much work in my life. I'm so sleepy, my head is pounding..." she whined. Chibiusa looked at her strangely. "Oh come on! Suck it up Usagi, don't be such a scatter brain, it can't be that hard." Usagi excused herself from the table. "Just you wait till you're the one in highs chool, brat!" Then she went upstairs. Full from eating and exhausted from knowledge, she laid on her bed and not a second later she was asleep.

Mamoru was just now waking up from his nap, he looked at the clock 8:46 p.m. He couldn't believe it, he had slept all day! He went to check his voicemail but when he clicked button all it said was 'no new messages.' He was confused, Usagi normally calls him right about now. He shrugged it off and waited a little while longer for the phone to ring. It never did. He wait for an hour and still no call. He assumed maybe she stayed the night at Makoto's but she knew his number by heart. Mamoru decided to call Makoto and when she picked up he asked if he could talk to Usagi. "Um, sorry but Usagi-chan isn't here, she left about a few hours ago. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, she hasn't called me tonight yet so I thought she stayed over at your place." he told her. "Oh, well, did you call her house yet?" "No, I just assumed since she didn't call that she wasn't home. But thanks anyways, bye." then he hung up. "B-...bye?"

Makoto put the phone back and thought to herself. It wasn't really like Mamoru-kun to act so strangely. Any other time he'd call Usagi's house or better yet, not even worry about the call. She didn't think much of it and decided she would tell Usagi-chan tomorrow when she got to her house. Obviously she was busy tonight and didn't want to disturb her by calling. So she returned to baking cookies for the sleepover and when she finished up later she would pack and go to bed.

At Hikawa shrine, Rei was fighting a furious headache pounding on the inside of her skull. It hurt so bad that all she could do was drink plenty of hot tea and crawl into bed. She had changed into a light red night gown and laid down on her mat on the floor. It wasn't too hard to fall asleep, only that when she did flashes of blurred images could be seen in what seemed to be more of a vision than a dream. Rei forced herself to wake up, something just told her that she had to go to figure things out. She got up out of bed and right when she stood her 'headache' returned. She slumped about the shrine and entered her meditation chamber. Rei knelt down in front of the fire pit and pressed her index fingers together and started to concentrate. A spark arised from the pit and a tiny flame flickered. There was no way she could get it to lite entirely, she just didn't have the strength. It was as if her headache was blocking her premonition.

Focusing a little harder and trying her best to ignore the staggering pain, visions of people chasing after someone were becoming clearer. First, she could see Sailor Mercury, she was the farthest behind. Then there was Sailor Jupiter, then Mars, and finally Venus. Three other women shadows could be seen and she assumed they were the outer scouts. Looking carefully she could see a man then... everything went black and screams could be heard everywhere! Rei didn't know what was going on and she didn't wanna see anymore but she knew it was up to her to do so, it was almost a duty. But none the less, she passed out.

In the morning Usagi woke up at a decent time, considering she fell asleep so early. She got Luna and Chibiusa to help clean up her room a little and she ask mom if she could make a few snacks for when they get here. Before she knew it it was 3:00 and they would all be arriving in no time. The first to show up was Minako. The two blonds greeted each other warmly and went upstairs to Usagi-chan's room and played Sailor V video games till the others showed up. "Usagi-chan." Minako said. "Yeah?" Usagi asked and looked at her. "I don't wanna do the stupid project, can't we all just hang out tonight?" she asked. "Besides, what does science have to do with me becoming a famous idol?" she laughed. Usagi laughed to. There was another knock at the door and the both of them answered it. Rei, Makoto, and Ami all arrived. "Hey guys, come on in!" Usagi giggled.

The girls all went upstairs and huddled in Usagi's room, Chibiusa and Luna also decided to join in on the fun and as did Artemis. They all were laughing and having a good time and enjoying each others company, not one of them mentioning the assignment, not even Ami. "Oh! Guys I almost forgot..." Makoto said getting serious. Rei pressed her lips together, thinking Makoto had some news to share with the others. "I baked some cookies last night! I thought I should bring something sweet over for all of us!" she smiled. Everyone darted into the bag and pulled out a sweet. "Mmm Thanks Makoto!" Chibiusa cheered. "No problem, I told you I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" she giggled. Chibiusa nodded. "You're the best!" They all sat contently eating and then they started up the conversation again. Gossiping out boys, celebrities, games, sailor V, etc. Before they realized it was late.

Mamo-chan was at home pacing about his room. "Usagi didn't call me today, she must of forgot. Should I call her or..." He was acting as if they had just gotten together or something and that Usagi-chan was just a crush of his. "No." he said aloud. But then he reached for the phone dialed her number. It was ringing. All the girls were laughing at a hilarious Minako had just told. "Oh! Wait... wait I-I got one...!" Makoto said through breaths. "Hang on a sec guys, I gotta get this." Usagi said as she crawled off to the side of her bed and answered the phone. "Hai? Oh, Mamo-chan!" She smiled. "You never called Usagi. Is everything alright?" he asked. "Mhm, everything's fine, Mamo-chan. I just fell asleep after I got home, thats all. Nothing to worry about. Hehe." she giggled. "But you didn't call today, Usagi-chan!" she hollered. "Uhn... M-mamo..." All the girls looked at her with confusion, except for Makoto. She glared at the phone, she had a pretty good idea what Mamoru was getting upset about. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Odango. Its just... I miss you." he said softly, feeling guilty for yelling at his love. "Its okay Mamo-chan, I miss you too." she said. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll call you later." He hung up. "Mm?"

Usagi looked at the phone and then hung it up. She looked at her friends, they were all staring back at her. "What was that about Usagi?" Rei asked. "Um, oh nothing." she waved her hand. Makoto looked at her. "Mamoru has been acting funny, hasn't he Usagi?" Usagi shrugged. "He seemed just fine two days ago." "Oh yeah? Then why did you get all quiet on the phone just then, huh?" Chibiusa said, getting a little nosy. "Well, what are you talking about, Makoto?" Minako asked. Makoto looked at everyone, a little differently. Then her eyes landed on Usagi-chan. "Well, Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan called my house last night at around 9 and asked to talk to you. I told him you weren't there and well, his attitude just didn't seem normal. It was weird." Makoto confessed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Hey everyone! I decided to write two Sailor Moon chapters today, so lucky you! But its also a little experiment of mine.. hehe. Don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

"Yeah, that does sound weird." Minako said

"I agree. That doesn't seem like Mamoru at all." Ami added.

Usagi looked at everyone funny. How could they possibly think something was wrong with her precious Mamo-chan? He seemed just fine to her and besides maybe hes just a little upset because hes been missing her. Don't they all remember when Mamo-chan was missing for so long and how she got depressed so easily? It was probably just the same deal. Usagi burst out laughed and now everyone was looking at /her/ funny. "Get real, guys!" she hollered. "Mamo-chan is just fine, you're all just being dumb." She told them. Chibiusa frowned and narrowed her eyes at Usagi. "Hey! We're just trying to look out for you, meatball head! You don't have to call us names!" she snapped. Usagi stopped laughing. "You're one to talk! You just called me a meatball head, you brat!" , "So what? You deserve it!" , "I do not!", " Do so!", "Grrrr!"

"Thats quite enough!" Luna cried. "Can't you two just go a day without arguing? Usagi, you have to be a little more serious about this." She told her. "I'm not saying you're in any danger but don't you think it might not be healthy for you and Mamoru's relation ship?" Minako nodded and stood. "Yeah! You guys may be destined lovers but that doesn't mean that can't change!" she said convincingly. Usagi looked at the both of them curiously. Rei was thinking to herself about if this could have anything to do with her vision from last night. She didn't want to keep it a secret from everyone but she kind of waited to wait until she had more details.

"Luna," Rei chimed. "about what you saying she might not be in any danger well, " she looked away and the down at the floor. The room went silent and everyone wanted to listen to Rei and all eyes were on her. "I had a vision last night." No one was really surprised but they didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was talking about. "And?" Makoto interupted. "And there wasn't much but it couldn't of been good." She took a deep breath before continuing. She told them all about her vision and what she had seen and everyone thought a little about what it could mean.

"It surely means we will have to be on our gaurd more if we will become the scouts again soon." Ami said calmly. Rei nodded, "I think the three women could be the outer scouts and as for the man I saw. I don't know who it could be but..." Rei didn't look at Usagi. "You think it could be Mamo-chan, right?" Chibiusa asked. Rei looked at the pink haired girl. "Yeah..." Usagi's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! Here her bestfriends were talking about how her true love could pose as some sort of new threat! "You guys are wrong! Mamo-chan would never try to hurt any of us and you know it!"

No one paid any attention to Usagi-chan, which just made her even angrier. "But you didn't mention anything about Usagi-chan or Sailor Moon, are you sure you didn't see anything else, Rei?" Makoto asked. Rei nodded another time. "My head was pounding so hard I could barely see what I saw and those screams were so loud I couldn't bare to look any harder." "We understand, its hard for you." Minako said sympathetically. The room was quiet for a while and eventually Chibiusa fell asleep with Luna and Makoto pulled out her work book. "Might as well get something done..." she said to herself with a sigh. Everyone ending up doing the same and started working on their projects although, Usagi was having a troubled time focusing.

Later Usagi's mother came in. "Girls!" she cheered. "It's been so quiet up here, I almost forgot anyone was home." she laughed. "Anyways, Usagi had me make these snacks for you and I simple cannot let them go to waste." She let down the platter of sweets before them all and left quickly after. Chibiusa was rubbing her eye and let out a yawn. "Mmm... yummy..." she whispered. They all began munching on cake, pie, cookies and other varietys of goodies and forgot all about the tension from before and started having a good time again. They all hung out played games and did other things till 3 in the morning! But one by one, they all passed out eventually.

In the morning, Usagi was half off her bed and her blanket was twisted all around her. The other girls laid comfortably in thier sleeping bags. No one had woken up until a clumsy odango girl decided to reach out for a giant ice cream cone in a dream and actually fallen off the bed and on to Minako! "Ahhh!" Usagi-chan yelp. "What the- Hey! ... OW!" Minako cried. "Oof... owie..." they both said and rubbing their heads. All the girls were up and laughing at the two blonds. "Not funny you guys... that really hurt..." Minako whined. "Hahaha... you should of known better Minako. Its only typical for Usagi to fall out of bed. Hahahaha." Rei teased. "She falls off her bed every single morning, no wonder she's such a scatter brain. Hehe." Chibiusa added. "Oh, Usagi-chan. What was it this time? A large cookie?" Makoto chuckled. Usagi pouted. " You're all so cruel to me! Whaaa!" she exagerated. "Come on now Usagi-chan. Get yourself together, will you?" Luna said. The Odango girl sniffled. "Oh fine... and I'll have you know It was ice cream, okay?" All the girls were laughing.

They all got dressed and pack up their things and they all had made plans to spend the entire day together. Everyone was just about ready to go out when Usagi remembered she hadn't called Mamoru all morning, they all groaned with impatience. "It'll only take a sec, I promise!" She said reassuringly. The blond went upstairs to her room to go and use her phone. But back downstairs the girls were talking about Mamoru's recent stange behavior and how it wasn't normal for him to act this way with the given circumstances. "I know Usagi-chan doesn't want to admit it but I think you girls are on to something when you suggest Mamoru being apart of some secret." Luna said. "Oh, Luna I didn't know you were coming with us?" said Minako. "Oh I'm not, too hot." Rei stepped forward. "I think we all need to have a talk with Usagi-chan later, guys." Everyone nodded in agreement. "But lets not forget how stubborn she can be." Makoto added.

Usagi was already on the phone with Mamo-chan he kept trying to hold a conversation with her when she kept telling him the girls were waiting on her. "Whats so important about the girls?" he demanded. "Nothing.. we're just going to all hang out today, thats all." Usagi replied. She was oblivious to his change in attitude towards her. "Odango, are you avoiding me?" he asked her. Usagi gasped and clenched the phone. "No way! Whats wrong with you? The girls said you're acting strange..." she said softly. Darien spoke very deeply into the phone. "What do they know, Usagi? I'm just fine. They don't know what their saying." he hissed. "Thats what I said!" she giggled. "But you have been a little on edge Mamo -" Then he hung up. "Mamo-chan?" Her face looked sad and rejected, maybe she had said to much. Slowly, she hung up the phone but then it rang again! "Hello?" she whispered quietly. "Meet me in the park." there was a silence. "...Okay..." She hung up.

When she came back downstairs all the girls had smiling faces. "You ready, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. Usagi said nothing and her head hung a little low and she shook it back and forth slowly. "Huh?" The brunette raised a brow. "M-mamo-chan whats me to meet him in the park and... I told him I would." she said quietly. Chibiusa pushed her way through all the older girls. "What? No! You can't, you said we would all hang out today, Usagi!" The pink girl stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Chibiusa, you can still go. I'm sure Mama won't mind as long as you don't walk by yourself." Usagi told her. The little girl frown and glared at her. "Fine." The others girls shrugged and went out the door, Rei looked up at Usagi before closing it. All she did was look away. "Wow, looks like there's no way to convince her..." Minako said.

Usagi left as soon as she knew she wouldn't be knew the others and made sure to take the long way to get to the park. When she arrived, Mamoru didn't even seem to be around. She waited by the center fountain and stared at herself in the water, she felt bad about ditching her friends and she really did want to be with them today. The more and more she thought about it, the more they were right about Mamo-chan. She just didn't want to believe it because it made her upset, all she could do was push it away. Just then she realized someone had walked up to her, she looked at the refection in the water. "Hi, Mamo-chan..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...REVIEW!<em>**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Second part to your double dosage! Yay! This is also the longest chapter I've ever written in either of my stories! Woo! Don't forget to review! Thanks! -love nanana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

Mamoru smiled and embraced the woman he loved, his feelings toward her were complete opposite of what they were over the phone. All he wanted to do was cherish this beautiful girl he adored no matter what. It almost seemed just a weird as him being mad at her! Sure he loved Usagi-chan, but he never use to obsess over her like how he was about to know. He took her by the hand and passionately placed a kiss on her soft lips and held her for a long time. Eventually, people were starting to notice and Usagi was getting a little uncomfortable. "Um... Mamo-chan, people are staring." Usagi whispered. "What?" he chuckled. "Who cares, I've missed you, Odango." It wasn't like him to show affection in public. "What are you talking about? Its only been a few days." She looked up at him curiously. He closed his eyes and whispered in her ear dramatically. "I know."

He finally released her and then all he did was stare at her as she sat back down awkwardly at the fountain. This is how things went for a couple of moments until Usagi decided to break the silence. "Um.. so, you just wanted to see me? There was nothing you needed to talk to me about? she asked curiously. Mamoru shook his head and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Do I really need a reason to see the girl I love?" he asked playfully. Usagi looked away from him and at a group of girls having a picnic under some trees. "I guess not." she said. He could tell she was upset about not being with her friends and he tried to think of something that would cheer her up. "Hmm.. Well, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving." he laughed, trying to shake some of the tension. He stood, not letting go of her hand and she followed him to a cute bakery not too far from the park.

On the way there, they didn't talk much an Mamoru kept trying to strike up a conversation and Usagi on either nodded, agreed, or went 'mm mm.' In fact, Mamoru was doing lost of things he wouldn't normally do. Like lead the way to someplace, or ignore her feelings. Usually he would feel concered or leave it up to her to decide where she wanted to be. But today all that seemed to be gone out the window, he took her from her friends, demanded they go to the park, and now he was dragging her to some bakery which she surprisingly didn't care about. The two entered the shop and the door jingled when they went through. Mamoru still had hold of Usagi's limp hand and took her to look at the menu. "You can have anything you want, my treat." he said. Finally something normal for once. 'My treat,' something he always said whenever they went out. It brought out a kind of smile on Usagi's face, she scanned the menu and pointed to what she wanted. Mamoru smiled at her. "Okay!" he got up and went to the counter.

While he was gone, Usagi held her head up by her hand and paid attention to what was going on outside. The street was busy today and all she seemed to notice were the groups of teenage girls hanging out, laughing, and having fun. Usagi thought about how much she was disappointing her own friends and how sad they must be. The girls were actually on the next street over from where Usagi-chan was and they were all having a good time and had just gotten ice cream. Everyone was laughing and Minako was skipping backwards in front of them all. "Hey, you guys, that park is really close by, right?" she giggled devishly. "Yeah.. why?" Makoto asked. "Well, lets go spy on Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan just like we use to!" Minako laughed. Rei sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Yeah right, Minako. We aren't kids anymore, ya know?" Rei said and moved her hands to her hips. Ami looked at them all, "Well, lets not call it spying and say its more like research. " She wasn't too keen on watching Mamoru and Usagi go about on their date but what she was really interested in seeing was how Mamoru was acting towards Usagi. She wanted to be sure that everything between them was okay which she doubted.

Everyone's eyes landed on Ami as if they were in shock that she actually wanted to do something fun. Then again, she did say it was research so they couldn't be sure. "Come on guys, you've got to be kidding me, right?" Chibiusa said. "Do we really want to watch Meatball head and Mamo-chan kiss and other stuff?" she asked and lifted up one eyebrow. Minako laughed and patted the young girls head. "Oh, you wouldn't understand." They all started walking to the park and when they got close to their usual meeting place, they all hid in bushes and behind trees. Of course, no one around them thought much of it and probably figured they were playing a game of hide and seek or something. "Looks like they left guys." Rei was looking all over for the golden odangos. There were none. "Man, this stinks. Where do you think they went?" Makoto wondered. "Well, knowing Usagi, Mamo-chan probably took her anywhere there are sweets." Minako giggled. "Yes, we could walk up this road here and see if we see her anywhere." Ami said while pointing down the main street for food and restaurants.

They walked as a group glancing in all the windows of one side of the street and figured they would look down the others on their way back to the park. "Not here." "Or there either." "Nope." "Nah ah." "She isn't there." The search party continued and Minako just so happened to glance over across the street at the same bakery Usagi was at! Although, the bad part was that Usagi saw the girls. Minako waved as if it was just a coincidence and ran to catch up with the others. "Hey, guys!" she huffed. The blond was out of breath. " I just saw.. Usagi.. at that bake shop over there. Don't... look now... though.. she saw me." Everyone listened or tried to listen to what Minako was saying. "Aw man, thats just great." Rei whined. "If she saw you then how are we suppose to see whats going on?" Minako caught her breath and cheered up with a cheesy smiled. "I've got just the plan!" They all huddled together and she began to whisper to them her idea. "Got it?" "Yeah, but I think Ami is better for a plan like this." Rei said.

"What are you talking about? I'd be great!"

"Heh.. sorry, Minako but Rei's right. Ami would be much better." Makoto said.

"But its my plan!"

"Minako..." Chibiusa muttered.

"Fine... Ami can do it."

"What? Why me?" Ami said getting nervous. "Because you'd make the perfect undercover agent!" Makoto laughed. "But.. but... um They'll recognize me!" she cried. "Sure they wont! We just gotta give you the right disguise!" Rei chuckled."Ooh! Ooh! You gotta let me do this part!" Minako giggled. "Wait.." everyone inched closer. "What... hang on guys!" closer. "Oh..!" Back at the bakery, Usagi was still looking out the window and Mamoru came back with her pudding. "Here." he smiled happily. Usagi didn't turn from her position. "Huh? Something the matter?" Mamoru asked. Usagi snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "Oh, its nothing." she giggled. "I just thought I saw the girls, that's all." She started eating and she had to admit seeing them happy and having a good time made her feel a little better about the entire situation. Mamoru frowned. "Oh." was all he said and took a mean bite out of his chocolate donut.

Just then a strange girl came into the shop, it was Ami! She was wearing Rei's red earrings, some silly glasses that were in Chibiusa's backpack, a cheap hat and a 'i love japan' tee-shirt over her dress. Slowly, she walking inside and tried to be as casual as she could. Ami blushed at how ridiculous she looked, they would recognize her in no time! She ordered a hot cookie that why she blended in a bit more and sat down right behind Usagi-chan. Neither of the two were talking, just eating so, she turned her head a tiny bit to see if anything was going on. Mamoru noticed something odd about the girl who just sat down at the booth behind Usagi-chan and even though he couldn't tell who she was he knew that he knew her! This was only confirmed when he saw her eyes when her head turned. Not to mention she looked straight at him! Which only could mean she was paying attention to him.

Mamoru reached for Usagi's hand, at first to sow the girl that he was taken but when he saw out of the corner of his eye that she was still watching, he suspicions were changing. That's when he realized that it was Ami! He remembered buying those goofy glassed at last years festival for Chibiusa and when he pictured the girl without them, it all made sense! Suddenly he was mad and everything he had been telling himself was true. The girls were trying to take Usagi away from him and they were willing to even crash on of their dates to tear them apart. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen, he cared and love Usagi too much to let them all take them away from her. His grip on Usagi's hand tightened and he glared at Ami. "ouch! Mamo-chan careful.'" Usagi whimpered. He loosened his grip. "Oops, sorry, Odango." he chuckled. They both kept eating and then he looked at Usagi lovingly. Ami continued to watch and try to hear what was going on.

Usagi wasn't use to this sort of attention from Mamo-chan and it was getting a little uncomfortable but she couldn't help but blush, which probably didn't do any good. "Usagi..." Mamoru said, "I want to be with you.. forever." He wanted to make it very clear to Ami and the others that he wasn't going to let her go. Usagi blushed deep red and stuttered. "M-me too... Mamo-chan." Which was very much the truth it was just that right now in that moment, it didn't feel right. As if Mamo-chan was just throwing it out there not really caring about what it meant or should mean to Usagi. It seemed like there was another reason because it was all too random. "Usagi, how come we don't spend our days together like this all the time?" he asked her softly. She was confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ami was listening to their conversation and felt terrible about eaves dropping and especially when everything seemed to be just fine between the both of them. He seemed to be being sweet and like the gentleman he had always been.

All the girls were snooping around outside the bakery at blind spots so Usagi and Mamoru couldn't see them. Although, Mamoru already figure that if Ami was inside the bakery that the others must be close by because Ami would do a stupid thing like this on her own. But all the girls were snickering and giggling at their 'job well done' and giving thumbs up to one another as if the people inside could hear them talking. Chibiusa was bored and sat on the side walk and rummaged through her back pack. "You guys are so mean." she said. "Making Ami go in there by herself." she said. "She'll be fine. Whats the worse that could happen?" Minako said. "You could get Mamo-chan mad." she replied. "I dunno, Chibiusa, everything seems to be going okay." Makoto said. "Don't you guys get it? My dad would never yell at my mama over the phone. They always talked things out." she said. "Oh yeah, that's right. I always forget Mamoru and Usagi are her parents." Rei said.

"Well, its just that today seemed so special and I'm wondering why not everyday can be like this one." he told her. "O-oh.. heh.. I'm not sure." Usagi replied. "Well lets go somewhere else now, okay?" He wanted to get away from the girls now that he established his feelings openly with Ami there. Ami heard that they were about to leave and quickly took the time to get out of their first. She didn't want them to see her leave right after them because they would notice something weird. Then she got up and just as she did so another customer walked by and shoved Ami aside causing her to trip and fall. Her hat came off and the glasses hung off the side of her face. "Uh oh..." she said softly. Mamoru glared at her and Usagi gasped. The both of them simultaneously said. "Ami!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued... Review!<em>**


End file.
